The Enchanted Evening
by writer-of-demigodishness
Summary: All human OOC. A very immensly short 0ne-shot under 1000 words. Jasper pairing Jason/Piper. its based on Taylor Swift's song 'Enchanted'. I hope you like it! song fic/one-shot, you'll like it its slightly fluffy!


**Ok well heres a super-duper short one-shot about Jasper (PJATO's new couple) Jason/Piper its based off of Taylor Swift's 'Enchanted'**

**Yes i know its under 1000 words, dont shoot! Just call it a drabble.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own 'Enchanted' or THOO (or 'Heros') or PJATO**

* * *

><p>The Enchanted Evening<p>

Piper McLean was forced, once again, to attend this boring, repetitive party. It was not boring per-say, it is just that she had attended it for the last few years and she was getting a little tired of it.

Piper's best friend since high school, Leo Valdez, dragged her every year. It wasn't even his family reunion, but one of his friend's, Jason Grace. Leo had known Jason since they were in diapers and had attended this party ever since.

Now that Leo was 'part of the family' Piper was invited as one of his guests. Piper was too nice of a person to refuse, so she said yes.

_'Stupid move Piper,'_ she told herself.

As she ,made her way across the floor covered in people from the Grace family, she faked smiles and forced some laughs as people made conversation with her. I mean, it was the last thing she could do for her best friend's other best friend and his 'family'.

Piper felt as if all eyes shifted towards her whenever she passed, especially the males'. I t made her feel rather uncomfortable. She had always been a beautiful girl, you could say she was Aphrodite herself, but she never actually liked the attention.

She glanced around the room, hoping to find someone she knew well, but to no avail. Her eyes shifted towards the refreshment table, looking to see if there was anything good in that direction.

Well she didn't see any_thing_ good, but there was something… some_one_ who caught and won her undivided attention.

Piper's kaleidoscope eyes landed on a set of lightning blue ones. All feelings of awkwardness gone, she looked at the man in wonder.

* * *

><p>Jason Grace was met with a pair of the most beautiful eyes ever, in his opinion. He wondered if he had ever met this divine woman before, as his silhouette made its way over to her.<p>

"Hi. I'm Jason Grace. And you are?" He asked, rather smoothly, I might add.

Piper smiled as she connected eyes with him once more. "Piper McLean. But just call me Piper."

Jason laughed at this remark and gestured for them to sit at the near-by table.

Jason's laugh, what Piper thought, sounded like a thousand little bells. She liked it.

The two conversed for a while, countering all of each other's quick remarks like they were passing notes in math class, not wanting to be seen by the teacher. Neither of them knew how amazing this evening was for the other.

* * *

><p>Piper stayed awake that night, thinking about Jason. She glanced over at her bed side clock, 2:00 AM.<p>

One question was stuck in her mind, though, that she wished desperately that she had asked him:

_Who do you love?_

* * *

><p>Jason wanted to know the same answer. He sat in his office chair that night reviewing every detail of their conversation, in his mind.<p>

Who did Piper love?

That was the question. Jason did not know the answer, but he did know some things that he wanted to tell her.

_Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you._

* * *

><p><em>Was Jason in love with someone else? Did Jason have someone waiting for him at his home when he got back<em>, Piper wondered?

Piper recalled how she had sat down in her car at the end of that wonderful evening and drove home, blushing the entire time.

Piper didn't know the answer to those questions, but she did know one thing. As she paced back and forth in her blue fuzzy slippers, she wished that he would come up to her front door and…

She smiled at the thoughts of the possible future. She would open up the door and he would say 'Tonight was amazing. I was truly enchanted to meet you'… or something along those lines.

* * *

><p>Neither Piper nor Jason knew what the other wished or felt. They knew that they wished for the other, but that was all.<p>

But that was only the first page in their story, not where it ended. They would think of each other constantly, until they ran into each other once again. Then they would say all that had been held back at the end of the Grace family reunion.

They would say…

_"I was enchanted to meet you."_

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh that came out worse than i thought it did... oh well!<strong>

**Whatcha think? Review please!**

**-Love**


End file.
